Since the early years of televised organized sports, sports enthusiasts have been interested in the details and statistics of sporting events. These statistics may include those for an individual game, season totals and lifetime totals, history and records for both the teams and the individual players. With the increase of sports television and radio channels, sports publications and the Internet, more information is available to the sports enthusiast than ever before. However, there has been no reliable and efficient method to supply this data to the sports enthusiast who is at a sporting event.
Sports enthusiasts are not averse to bringing their own electronic equipment to sporting events to enhance their experience. For instance, sports enthusiasts bring personal radios and televisions to sporting events to view the event on the television set while hearing the professional sports commentary of the game via the radio. These sporting event enthusiasts however may not want to use multiple devices to access the various television and radio feeds that are used to describe a sporting event. In addition, multiple video feeds may exist for the same sporting event, but a user would have no way of simply accessing such feeds because either multiple video devices would be required to receive such feeds or stadiums may not have an infrastructure that makes the availability of such feeds readily available.